Conventional navigation instruments, such as GPS (Global Positioning System) receivers, Loran receivers, and the like can provide a user with the latitude and longitude of the user's present position. If the latitude and longitude of a desired destination (sometimes referred to as a "waypoint") is input to the navigation instrument, the instrument can readily calculate the distance and bearing to the destination.
Conventionally, the bearing to the destination is displayed to the user in a digital format in degrees relative to true north. Thus, a conventional display might indicate that the bearing to a desired destination is 225.degree.. To those users who are familiar with compass terminology and/or navigational charts, the bearing of 225.degree. clearly means that the desired destination lies southwest of the user.
A problem with this approach arises when the user is not familiar with such traditional compass headings, or with the use of compasses generally, and, therefore, is unsure of which direction in which to turn in order to be properly headed toward the desired destination. Moreover, even those who are familiar with traditional compass terminology may not be able to readily turn toward the desired destination unless they also reliably know the direction of north.